Fate: Lamperouge
by FearTheSoviet
Summary: The fourth Holy Grail War is just around the corner, and two servants that should not have been summoned were brought into the fold.
1. Summoning the Lamperouge's

_**An abandoned warehouse in Fuyuki (three weeks before the Holy Grail War)**_

_**2033 ATB **_

Kirei Kotomine, an executor of the church, and a master of the holy grail war, stood in front of a summoning circle. He was quite afraid, and justified in it too. He was about to enter a war with seven magi, each one controlling a famous warrior from history, never during his time in the church did he expect something like this. Even now he still did not understand the reason as to why the grail had selected him. As he glanced down at the command seals on his hand, red marks that signified his participation in the war, he wondered why he was chosen for the ritual.

He had no wish or desire, just an empty hole in his heart that couldn't be filled even by his late wife and his daughter.

No, his purpose in the grail war, was to back up Tohsaka Tokiomi. Unlike most Magi, Tohsaka had very close ties to the church. Kirei's father, Risei, had asked Kirei to join the war and assist Tokiomi, as they knew what his wish was, to reach Akasha, the root of all things, and restore knowledge of the lost magics.

Kirei was going to assist from the shadows with the assassin servant, Hassan-il Sabbah. And thus he stood in front of ritual circle, next to a ancient shattered skeleton mask.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill) Shut (fill) Shut (fill) Shut (fill) Shut (fill)_

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_\- I announce. _

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom)is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the holy grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the the who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all of the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the rings of detterrance, O keeper of balance -!"_

A bright flash of light filled the room almost knocking kirei off his feet, When the light died and the mist cleared, he realized that something was wrong with his servant. The one standing in front of him, was certainly not "_The Old Man of the Mountain"_.

In front of him was a woman who held herself like an aristocrat, but had a kid face. She seemed to be about 5'9, with long, ink black hair that covered her bangs. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost violet. Her face was quite round and she had a pale complexion. Her dress was a darker beige with poofed shoulders, wide sagging cuffs, and ruffles on the lower half.

"I am the servant assassin, tell me, are you my master."

Kirei silently held up his arm showing her his command seals before responding, "I am."

"You're doing an excellent job hiding your confusion at having summoned the wrong servant. If you had a strategy planned out, I do apologize for hijacking the ritual."

Kirei was surprised at this revelation, a heroic spirit hijacking a summoning ritual to take the place of another servant. Who was this woman.

"Might I ask you what your true name is." Questioned Kirei. "My name is Empress Marianne Vi Britannia." Finally the shock on Kirei showed in the form of him widening his eyes, and taking a step back. Extremely unsettled at having summoned the mother of the most evil man to ever exist.

"My legend isn't that feared, is it." The woman closed her eyes and chuckled to herself. Kirei composed himself before answering. "Rather the legend of your son Lelouch is." Marianne let out a sigh before asking her question. "What did he do." She sounded exasperated which confused Kirei, as far as he knew she had died when Lelouch was ten years old, was he a troublemaker when younger?

"Fifteen years ago he became the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. He conquered the world in a week using a weapon called the Sword of Damocles, during his time as emperor he slaughtered hundreds of thousands of people and oppressed hundreds of millions he is often called the Demon Emperor, and is considered the most evil man to ever exist. After his two month long reign he was killed by a person known to the public as Zero, and the throne went to your daughter Nunnally, the current Empress." The face Marianne was making implied that she was trying to put together a difficult puzzle in her head before realization struck her. "Tell me, after he died, was there world peace?"

This was not the response he had expected from her after learning the crimes of her son, even if she was a Britannian empress. "Ever since his death most of the world has embraced equality among all people, all wars have stopped, and power in society is based on merit rather than lineage."

Assassin seemed to comprehend this information for a second before she started walking. She walked right past Kirei and kept going until she left the warehouse. As Kirei caught up to her, he heard her say something as she looked up at the stars.

"You did it Lelouch." Kirei froze "You actually succeeded. When you told me that humanity could look towards a better future, I told you that you were wrong, but you did it. You created a gentler world, a world for Nunnally." Kirei could've sworn that he saw tears begin to form in the eyes of his servant.

_**Aries Villa (2 weeks before the Holy Grail War)**_

_**2033 ATB**_

The girl stood at the top of a staircase, staring at the circle she painted on the fancy red rug, in front of the circle at her feet was a black chess piece, a king with a bloodstain on it. She needed to ensure that she got the right servant. That's why she chose this location the place that the heroic spirit she was after was truly forged. Steeling herself she took a deep breath, and raised her right hand over the ritual. On the back of her hand was a red mark, it looked like an avian sigil cut in half with a line in between the two parts.

_Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

_Let red be the color I pay tribute to._

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

_"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

_Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

There was a bright flash of light and mist filled the area, but the girl did not waver. She peered eagerly into the mist hoping to find her desired servant. As the mist cleared, revealing the figure, the girl couldn't help but put a wide smile on her face. In the center of the circle stood a tall boy who looked to be around eighteen. He had messy black hair and violet eyes which stood out against his pale skin. He had a sharp face which made his wicked smile more intimidating. For clothing he wore an elegant white robe with golden accents. Clothes fit for royalty.

"I am the servant Avenger. I can tell that you are my master, tell me what is your name?"

The servant studied the girl who had summoned him. The first thing he noticed was her striking gold eyes, that seemed almost playful in nature. Pale, porcelain like skin, contrasting against her neat midnight black hair that extended to her lower back. She seemed very young, probably around fifteen years old. She was fairly tall, about 5'6. Her expression was one of pure joy and happiness, she seemed almost on the brink of tears.

"My name is Liliana Vi Britannia, I'm glad I could finally meet you father."


	2. The first play

**I'm glad that this story received so much positive attention.**

**I have seen the reviews and am disappointed to tell you that some of your hopes will not be coming true, as I do plan ahead somewhat, and just write by the seat of my pants. **

**Suzaku will not be in this story, but geass will.**

**And I think you will either love or hate how I use Marieanne.**

**Tohsaka Manor**

Tokiomi Tohsaka seemed very displeased at his student having summoned a Britannian Empress, especially a Vi Britannia. Of course other than prejudices, Tokiomi also disliked what he couldn't understand. Like how could a heroic spirit consciously hijack a summoning ritual, and get summoned as a class that as far as he knew, they shouldn't be summoned by. If he was expecting a class for the legendary Marianne the Flash, it would be the Rider class. When he and Kirei confronted her about this issue, she explained to them that she did in fact spend over 20 years as an agent for the emperor, and performed many an assasination.

As the magus prepared to summon his own servant, he hoped that a similar event would not happen, and interfere with his attempt to summon Gilgamesh, the legendary king of heroes. As he stood in front of his summoning ritual, he couldn't help but give a nervous glance towards assassin, who stood across the room from him alongside Kirei and Risei Kotominei. There was something off about the former knight that his apprentice had summoned, something that unnerved him. His suspicion only increased when she demanded that she be present for the summoning ritual, stating that she needed to know what she was working with.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill) Shut (fill) Shut (fill) Shut (fill) Shut (fill)_

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_\- I announce. _

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom)is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the holy grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all of the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the rings of detterrance, O keeper of balance -!"_

There was a large burst of mist accompanied by a flash of blue light. As the mist was dissipating, the three magi and servant saw the figure. He was a very regal man donning shining golden armour with hair to match. His eyes were red as blood, making him seem even more striking against the rest of his color scheme. He stood around 5'10 and possessed an aura of royalty and command.

"I am the servant archer, are you my summoner." He stared at Tokiomi with cold indifference. "Why yes I am." He responded, not missing a beat. "And tell me, which servant dares to be present for my summoning, and look upon my regal self?!" He exclaimed, casting an angry glare at assassin. She took it in stride. "I am Empress Marianne Vi Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire. Former Knight of the Round. I am here to give you extra, but surely unnecessary, support in my role as the servant assassin during this Holy Grail War." She replied with a curtsy. "You claim you are an Empress, yet you are willing to serve me so easily." Responded the king of heroes with a smug smirk on his face. "I was an empress-consort, who spent her life slaughtering the enemies of those she sees as her Emperor. I would be hard pressed to find joy in anything else." Gilgamesh let out a hearty laugh. "You certainly have a way with words assassin. I'm surprisingly looking forward to seeing your craft.". Assassin gave another curtsy. "You flatter me, king of heroes."

Archer turned back towards Tokiomi. "I certainly hope you have a fine collection of wine." The magus gave a bow. "We have the finest for you, my king." His suspicion of assassin slightly relieving. He detected no lies within her speech, and everything she said lined up with his research on her. However, he did not expect for a second which emperor it was that she truly served.

XxXxX

**Fuyuki Airport**

A plane from the city of Pendragon flew in to the airfields of the Fuyuki Airport. As two passengers got off the plane, Lelouch Vi Britannia, wearing sunglasses, and his daughter Liliana. Lelouch turned to his companion. "Liliana, there is a servant inside the airport." The pair did not falter at all. "Let us go see if they're by their master." Replied Liliana.

When they left the terminal and went past the security checkpoints. Lelouch quickly pointed out the servant to his daughter. The servant was a blonde woman with short hair and emerald green eyes, she was wearing the suit of a bodyguard and looked at everything suspiciously. Next to her was an Albino woman wearing a white fur coat and white fur hat. She was staring at everything around her with wonder. However she did not possess command seals on her hand, so she was likely a decoy.

The Vi Britannia's took this opportunity regardless. Lelouch put on a smirk, albeit a less evil one, as he walked up to the albino woman to enact a plan they came up with. "Well hello there hot stuff, how are you doing." The subject of my flirting gave an inquisitive turn of her head while the servant glared at me angrily, not as focused on her surroundings. From four feet behind her, Liliana activated her geass, making sure only the servant was in range.

The servant doubled over and clutched her temples, her mind erupting into pain from the effect of Liliana's geass, the ward of absolute pain. "SABER!" Cried out the albino girl, as she turned towards her servant. Lelouch had confirmed that geass works against servants, even against the saber class, famous for it's magic resistance. Lelouch quickly took off his sunglasses, showing purple orbs underneath, before putting on a face that was combination shock and concern. "Concentrate on my voice." Lelouch said in a calm and commanding tone as he knelt down, putting his head at her level, and placed his hand upon her shoulders. Liliana weakened the effect of her geass, making it seem as if whatever he was doing was working. Lelouch held up his right palm towards the fur covered mage to signal her to back off, which she reluctantly did.

"Calm down and look me in the eye." Lelouch once again commanded her in his psychologist tone. Saber, too busy recovering from the pain to resist, looked into his eyes just comprehending the glowing avian sigil as it took its effect upon her. This time when Lelouch spoke, he whispered quietly so as to not be overheard. "Whenever you hear me say 'Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you' you will obey my every command, when you hear me say 'Lelouch Vi Britannia releases you' you will return back to your normal state. In a few seconds, you will tell your companion that you are fine, that she shouldn't worry about it, and ask her to promise to not tell anyone." Saber nodded in confirmation.

Lelouch stood back up, putting on his sunglasses, Saber following almost immediately. "Are you alright Saber, should I call Kiritsugu." Saber shook her head. "I'm fine Irisviel, you don't have to worry about it." Irisviel pressed on. "I should at least call Kiritsugu." Saber put on a slightly sheepish face. "I'm actually wondering if you could promise not to tell Kiritsugu, or anyone else for that matter." At this Irisviel seemed amused. "All right just between us." Then the two seemed to remember that someone was in front of them the whole time. "Look I'm sorry for bothering you, if you would like I have some meds meant for headaches in my bag, actually nevermind, I don't know what prescription I should give you." Irisviel stopped him. "We appreciate the concern, but we have wasted enough of your time here today." She told him with an honest smile. "My name is Lelouch, it was nice to meet you here Irisviel." He turned to the servant. "You as well Saber, kind of an odd name but who am I to judge." He said with a shrug. "Have a good day, I hope to see you again." After Irsiviel and Saber then left, Liliana walked up to her father. "Did everything go as planned." He gave her a smirk. "Our first knight is in position." Liliana let out a giggle before giving her father a big hug, one that he returned with an added warm content smile. 'I swear to you Liliana, I will never abandon you again.'


	3. The war begins

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I understand that this chapter is short, but my life is a total shitstorm of a mess right now and I don't have a lot of time.**

**I did however take a trip to the lower east side, during which I visited the synagogue that Bugsy Siegel went to as a child. Search him up, it's worth a google. I also visited the tenement museum, which I highly recommend as long as no small children are brought.**

**But that's not what you came here for, the chapter is, so here you go.**

**V**

**2033** **A.T.B**

Tohsaka Manor

It was the middle of the night as a cloaked figure sped through a flower filled garden. The mysterious figure whipped out a silver knife with a small black handle, and threw it with deadly accuracy, at one of the many gems placed upon pedestals in the center of the atrium. The small knife flew from the hand of the cloaked figure and destroyed the green gem. There was a ripple in the air around the pedestal as a glowing barrier with many holes in it became visible. The masked figure jumped and ducked, going through the holes with a practiced ease. However, despite its flexibility, the figures limbs seemed oddly forced, as if the body was incapable of handling the strength and agility of its own movements.

The assassin cloaked in dark navy continued to speed its way around the garden, breaking jewel after jewel, weakening the bounded field, until there was only one gem left. A glittering blood red ruby, surrounded by a small geocentric solar system model, made of gold at the center of the atrium.

As the figure reached the pedestal and grabbed a hold of the gem atop it, a barrage of weapons came down from the figures left. The weapons had a brilliant golden shine, and came flying to fast for the human eye to distinguish between them. The weapons came from a series of golden portals that glowed brilliantly in the night, outshining everything and illuminating a man in golden armor atop the roof, his arms crossed, with an annoyed look on his face. This man was Gilgamesh, the king of heroes, and archer class servant of this holy grail war.

"So a filthy mongrel that hides in the dirt believes that they have what it takes to sneak up to the one true king and kill him. How pretentious of you to be that mongrel." The cloaked figure said nothing in response and merely looked up at the second barrage of weapons sent towards her. As the first sword was about to make contact, the Assassin ducked under the blade, letting it fly over her head. From the figure's crouched position they jumped the next blade that nearly hit their midsection. The figure continued to dodge the blades left and right, up and down. And then one of the blades came a bit too close to the cloaked persons face.

The sword ripped off the mask revealing the figure's true face to the world. It was an Asian woman, one with shoulder-length brown hair, dull green eyes and a bloody stump where her left ear used to be. But the barrage of weapons did not stop, an axe removed her left leg, a spear through her right hand. The body became a pincushion of weapons and started to disappear into mana particles, but before the head could disappear, the woman's eyes flashed a bright red, with a symbol on them resembling a bird in flight. She looked at the golden king dead in the eyes before her head vanished as well.

The archer in golden armor winced his head slightly, almost as if he had a sudden headache. He quickly shook his head and proceeded to shoot his swords at several small animals that were gathered around the area.

Cutting off footage from the masters that were using their familiars to watch the events.

_**The Mackenzie Household, Fuyuki**_

"Hey Rider, I've got good news." Said the boy named Waver Velvet to his servant, a redheaded mass of muscle with a square face named Iskander, more commonly known as Alexander the Great. The man that conquered everything from Greece to Pakistan.

"What is it boy?" Iskander asked munching on chips while watching a news conference with the Empress of Britannia**. **"The assassin servant just got taken out. This means less obstacles for us." Iskander looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about boy. This is horrible news."

Waver responded with his own confused stare. "Why would this be bad news." The conqueror stood from his spot on the mattress. "To win this Holy Grail War without the opportunity to meet all of my enemies would be a tragedy. I must confront and conquer them as equals." He sank back down to his position on the floor. "Well there's no helping now." He looked back towards the TV and resumed his old thought process, "I would be interested in meeting this Nunnally woman though, the idea that a lame girl could successfully run and hold together an empire that completely dwarfs my own for fifteen years is something that I would think completely impossible. Not to mention the fact that an eighteen year old boy managed to conquer the world in less than a month. The modern world really is something beyond my dreams isn't it.

**Tohsaka Manor**

The king of heroes was laying in his room lounging on a massive couch, while sipping wine from a glass he held in his hand, when his mind suddenly his eyes began to turn from their usual bloody crimson into a softer glowing red. He stood up, went out the door and kept walking till he reached a room, inside which, upon a bed with her eyes open, lay the Britannian empress, Marianne Vi Britannia. Gilgamesh walked up to empress, scooped her in his arms, and began to walk back to his room. Once he entered, he set her up against the wall, across from his expensive lounging couch, which he went back to and laid back in his old position with his wineglass pressed against his lips.

As the velvet liquid started flowing into his mouth, he looked at Marianne in the eye, and started closing his eyes when the glow in his eyes left just before they were closed.

The body of Marianne Vi Britannia had disappeared into light blue mana particles, however this was missed by the king of heroes as he was choking on his wine. He quickly recovered and collected his nerves, although unaware of what just happened.

**Marianne is going along with Tohsakas plan, Gilgamesh of course thinks something is up, he just doesn't know what, I apologize for the lack of Lelouch, but this chapter is just a set up. **

**I promise you the next one will be longer.**

**Have a good night Ladies and laddies.**


End file.
